


Lilith y Eva

by ElianneTymczym



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Daddy Issues, Español | Spanish, Female Friendship, Feminist Themes, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Maybe this end in a shipp idk, Original Character(s), Sexual Abuse, Sorority, issues in general, maybe some smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElianneTymczym/pseuds/ElianneTymczym
Summary: Yui encuentra una amiga en quien menos se esperaba.
Relationships: Komori Yui/Original Character(s), Komori Yui/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Lilith y Eva

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias:  
\- Narración de dudosa calidad.  
\- Durante esta obra habrá violencia y abusos de toda clase.  
\- Posible Mary Sue.  
\- Puede o no terminar en alguna shipp.  
\- Puede o no haber contenido sexual (relaciones sexuales consensuadas y narradas explícitamente),  
\- Posible ooc (out of character/fuera de personaje).  
\- Se intentara apegarse lo más posible al canon de los juegos y el manga, tal vez del anime.  
\- Presencia de un OC como protagonista. 
> 
> Disclaimer:  
\- La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Rejet para nuestra fortuna.

No recordaba nada, o bueno, casi nada. 

Yui había olvidado como se oía la voz de su padre, había olvidado a las que alguna vez fueron sus amigas, a las personas que concurrian a la iglesia cada domingo sin falta. Había olvidado lo que se sentía salir sola, interactuar con personas fuera de la escuela, tener la libertad de hacer lo que deseara sin miedo, sin ser perseguida u observada. Había olvidado lo que había sido su vida antes de pisar aquella tétrica mansión, antes de que aquellos seres inhumanos la controlaran como si fuera una muñeca de trapo vieja y sin valor. 

Su optimismo y fe parecían ser inquebrantables a pesar de que cada tanto flaqueaban, pero la realidad es que cada día que pasaba se apagaban un poco más. Yui comenzaba a perder las esperanzas de que las cosas mejorarían, comenzaba a pensar que estaba condenada a sufrir hasta que alguno de aquellos crueles muchachos decidiera matarla alfin. No le encontraba sentido alguno a lo que estaba viviendo, si enserio existiera algo como Dios ¿por qué la obligaba a vivir semejante tortura? ¿Qué clase de prueba era aquella? ¿No había sido suficiente ya? ¿Acaso era por tener el corazón de aquella mujer?

Pero las cosas cambiarian de la noche a la mañana para todos, se acercaba una tormenta que poseia nombre y apellido. Yui era la que más miedo tenía.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero lo hayas disfrutado. 
> 
> ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
